Gentlemen
by Liebling
Summary: “But I’d die for you too, Regulus.” “That’s bull,” Regulus said with a short laugh. “That’s absolute bull. But I like believing it anyway.” Sirius has a talk with younger brother Regulus. ;)


A/N: Sirius (known as 'Black' in this fic) is seventeen and Regulus (known as 'Simon' in this fic) is thirteen. I always wondered how the two 'Black' brothers got along so I sort of made a fic to reflect their relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: All JK's  
  
'It is said that Regulus Black was his Father's pride and joy and his Mummy's baby. And it's correct. But you know what they always say about paradise...someone doesn't like it.'  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
It was a very odd relationship.  
  
To say the least.  
  
One might concede that it was quite difficult growing up in Sirius Black's shadow, but it wasn't. It was simple, easy. Sirius Black was not his parents' favourite child.  
  
But Regulus Black, Regulus Black was something special and rare. Regulus Black was obedient and did what his parents asked of him.  
  
And it wasn't like Sirius Black wasn't an arrogant prat--oh he was--but not about pure bloodlines and riches and class.  
  
Sirius Black simply was an arrogant prat for his very own reasons.  
  
Regulus was, of course, an arrogant prat, for his parents' reasons. He knew he was a pureblood, he knew he must honor tradition; he knew mudbloods were trash and he knew that his family were the elites of society.  
  
It was the day that Sirius Black was leaving.  
  
He was leaving.  
  
It was a good day.  
  
"Are you really gonna do it?" Asked his younger brother, Regulus. Known as 'Simon' to his brother.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius commented, "It's like...like I've got nothing to lose."  
  
"Yeah," Regulus said, "I think I shall miss you."  
  
"Nah," the elder said, "I'm not worth missing."  
  
"Do you still love Lily Evans?"  
  
"I don't know," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "she's a doll."  
  
"If you two ever get married, may I come?" The younger asked, his emerald eyes shining in the moonlight.  
  
"Yeah, Simon, yeah, you can come." Simon was his middle name.  
  
"Okay," Regulus said, "that'll be cool. You think Mum and Dad shall ever love you?"  
  
"Oh Simon," he chided softly, "don't be such a ridiculous sap. You really believe in all that love junk? Do you really? You're a sad fellow then, and you're stupid too." His voice was cynical and laden with bitterness.  
  
Regulus took a step back, "I dunno, Black. I dunno about anything, really. But...but I think they loved you."  
  
"How do you figure?" Sirius asked as he fell back on his small bed with Quidditch comforter.  
  
"You're their son," he said simply, "you're their son and they love you because they have to."  
  
"You're awfully daft, Simon."  
  
"I know," he said, almost quietly. "But I think I'm right."  
  
"You would," Sirius commented dryly, "you would. Be good when I'm gone, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Regulus said with a nod. "I've never really liked you, Black."  
  
"You think I ever really liked you?"  
  
"...no."  
  
"Good, we aren't in dire need of any feigned emotions," Sirius commented, raking a hand through his messy ebony hair. "We really aren't."  
  
"Well, no," Regulus said as though he really didn't believe it so much. "You aren't a nice person, Black."  
  
Sirius laughed almost mercilessly. "Do I have to be?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to be," Regulus shrugged, "but I always put you on a pedestal."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked, "why would you do such a stupid stupid thing?"  
  
"You're my older brother, Black. And a very small part of me really thinks you're a cool bloke. But only a part."  
  
"Well that's extremely stupid," Black said with a shake of his head. "Really stupid. Look, Simon, you're a really...a really...good kid."  
  
"Thanks, Black."  
  
"Yeah, well it's true."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I always wanted you to treat me like you treated James," the younger said as he sat down upon the maroon tile.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked, almost ready to laugh. "Why on earth---?"  
  
"You act like you really like James."  
  
"I *do* really like James," Sirius said flatly.  
  
"But you'd die for him?" The Slytherin inquired  
  
"Of course I would," was the simple response.  
  
"But--"  
  
"But what?" Regulus prompted.  
  
"But I'd die for you too, Regulus."  
  
"That's bull," Regulus said with a short laugh. "That's absolute bull. But I like believing it anyway."  
  
"God, Simon," he said, "you're hopeless. Look, kid, I've got to go, it's getting late and I've got places to go and people to see and I'm awful busy. Now, you listen to me." He grabbed his brother's shoulders, so he could meet his eyes. "I want you to know, Simon, that...that if anyone ever messes with you at Hogwarts...that you've got an older brother right here," he pointed to himself, "and that they better know it. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," Regulus said with a short nod.  
  
And they shook hands like perfect gentlemen and Sirius was off.  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x 


End file.
